


I love the sound of you walking away

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, little Phil is still somewhat dependant on daddy Jürgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Klopp couldn't wait for meeting his former golden boy. He knew it would be awkward and cringe-worthy - and still he couldn't wait for the moment Phil would be there with him again.





	I love the sound of you walking away

Philippe's hands - those little hands that were so welcomingly warm and physical just seconds ago in a heartfelt embrace - were pushing him away with a surprising force.

" _No - not this_ \- "

"Phil - " Jürgen's voice sounded hoarse and desperate as he choked out the Brazilian's name. He used to say it with love, care, and tenderness; but that was so long ago. "Phil, come on - "

He grabbed Coutinho's neck from behind, trying to pull the Brazilian closer to himself. The hallway felt freezing cold around them - everything here in Barcelona seemed cold, lifeless and strange to Klopp, except for Coutinho, his familiar face and smile. Those were the only things that made him feel alive again - alive and almost at home. He tried again, wrapping his other hand around Cou's waist. 

"I miss you so much - "

He finally managed to drag Phil closer, though the embrace felt unpleasantly tight and unwanted, Phil turned his head away with a silent "No" and closed his eyes, frowning in disgust.

_You weren't disgusted when I sucked you off like this, in an empty hall._

_You weren't disgusted, you were just swallowing your moans in a desperate attempt to keep yourself quiet._

_Oh, I remember that._

_I remember it all so well._

_You were biting the back of your hand, shaking with all the held-back screams._

_I remember, Phil._

 "It's over, Jürgen."

His voice was surprisingly calm and firm; for a while, Klopp had a hard time believing it actually was Coutinho saying those words.

"Phil," he moaned, pressing his forehead against his _former_ golden boy. "Phil, come on - "

"I just meant to greet you," Coutinho said, pushing him away one more time.

"No, Phil - " His desperate attempt to kiss him ended up unsuccessful - he missed Phil's mouth by millimeters, and kissed his chin instead.

" _No_ ," Phil repeated, louder this time.

_You never said no, Phil._

_You never refused to be obedient._

_You never dared to -_

The words break Jürgen's heart. The dark-haired young man standing in front of him, with back pressed against the wall, is no longer the same little Brazilian, lost in a cold and unwelcoming city in northern England, struggling with the English language and with getting to know his teammates.

Maybe that was what made him so desirable? The cute helplessness and need for someone who would guide him through the dangers of his first steps in the foreign country- the Brazilian temperament and ever-present smiles could not hide the fact that Coutinho had always felt a little out of place in Liverpool.

Did Barcelona suit his personality better? He looked comfortable, relaxed and genuinely happy - and that made Jürgen heart clench in jealousy. There was no use for it - for Phil, it was probably all over with the moment he signed for Barca.

 "I thought," Klopp blabbers, which doesn't really sound like him, "I thought that - we could - meet like this - in private - "

The resistance of Coutinho's body, the strength in his arms and disgust in his eyes only grows stronger with every moment as he tries to free himself of Klopp's possessive reach.

"No," he repeated firmly. 

His breath sounded loud, ragged and too labored for such a little, gentle boy - but then again, Klopp had to remind himself that Coutinho was not _that young_  nor innocent anymore. 

"Why?" he asked the most obvious question, and it felt like the first time in forever that he was the one asking.

Coutinho took yet another step back, shattering any of their contact into pieces. "I just wanted to say hi."

"You won't fool me - " He reached out to touch Cou's forehead but Phil had his fast reflections. He grabbed Jürgen's hand, stopping it in the middle of the movement.

His look was decisive, almost cruel, as he stepped back, pulling away from Jürgen as far as possible without having to actually run away.

"This is not Anfield."


End file.
